Atlantic Crossing
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Evelyn Kennedy boards the Titanic as a fiesty, selfish, stubborn girl but when she meets the handsome Tommy Ryan, her whole world get's turned upside down. Will Tommy be able to do the impossible and show her that love comes from the heart not the wallet?


_AN: I am re-writing this story over and over again and I apologise for this but it's just not good enough yet. I want to thank the people who reviewed the first drafts of this story but I hope you like this version better. Please review. _

Atlantic Crossing

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: **The choices we make.

_April 10__th__ 1912_

The sun rose upon the beauty that was Saltash House, it had just gone 6 am and whilst upstairs the Kennedy's slept peacefully in their large beds, downstairs was already alive with the house servants preparing everything for the family before they woke. The kitchen staff was preparing breakfast, whilst the scullery maid ran about after the cook doing whatever she could to help; upstairs the maids were letting in the morning sun by opening the large, heavy shutters and the butler went about setting the dining table in time for breakfast. Four Ladies maids and two footmen travelled up the servant's stairs towards the family's bedroom ready to wake and dress them.

"So how does it feel going into the snake pit everyday Sally?" A maid asked the newest arrival to the house hold.

Sally let out a short laugh "Miss Evelyn is not that bad" she said nervously.

The youngest footman named Harry "No need to lie Sally, we all know what a siren she is" he said making the rest laugh.

"Why do you call her a siren?" Sally asked naively.

Harry tried to contain his amusement "Well she is beautiful to look at but she will tear you apart" he laughed.

* * *

I was stood at the window taking in the morning sun when my ladies maid Sally came in "good morning" I greeted happily; I noticed how she seemed a little shocked.

"Good morning to you too Miss. You sure are in a good mood today."

I walked back over to the bed and sat down "Why Sally you imply that I am often in a mood" I played and I noticed how she suddenly became very nervous and red faces.

"I-I did not mean" I held up my hand and she became quiet again.

"I was joking Sally do not fret" I spoke easing her worries "But I am happy because once we board the Titanic I will be one more step closer to marrying Richard" I smiled.

Sally smiled, seeming to share my excitement "It sure is exciting Miss. I mean to marry a man who loves you as much as Mr Carlson does is something only we can dream off" she smiled brightly but mine dropped and I stood up again.

"Yes well that is a bonus I guess" I said bluntly, truth was as bad as it sounded If this man wasn't one off the wealthiest men in America she certainly wouldn't be marrying him, he was as dull as nails for heaven's sake.

Sally seemed confused "So don't you love him then?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow "In this world nobody marries for love" I explained.

My maid nodded, thankfully not pressing the matter any further and if I am honest had she I probably would have snapped, it was none of her darn business anyway. "What are you planning on wearing today Miss?"

I thought for a moment "That new blue dress Papa bought for me" I said. Sally nodded and went to fetch the darling dress from my closet.

After removing my nightgown and putting on my undergarments we proceeded to that dreaded corset, after about ten minutes of pain Sally put the dress over my head and I admired it in the mirror with a smile. After my hair was pinned up neatly I left the room and made my way down to the dining hall to join my family for breakfast.

"Ah look who's decided to join us" my father's voice joked as I entered the room.

I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek "Good morning papa" I said taking a seat next to him.

"Sleep well darling?" My mother asked from across the table and I nodded.

"Very much so mama" I smiled.

I looked at the rest of the table and saw my two younger sisters along with my elder brother all sat there with moody expression "In what heavens name is the matter with you lot?" I asked sharply.

"Well excuse us if we aren't all excited as you. But some of us don't actually want to go to America" My sister Rebecca retorted and I narrowed my eyes.

"Now, Now girls, let's not ruin this day" my father's soft voice spoke calming me down a little.

I smiled over at him and nodded "Father tell me why we all have to go to Evelyn's wedding?" My brother Stanley asked shocking me.

My father's jaw set "Because she is your sister" he answered.

My youngest sister, Sarah was the next to open her mouth "but father we really don't want to go" she said harshly.

That was the final straw; I stood up "I never asked you come!" I shouted before storming out of the room.

Truthfully I couldn't care less what my siblings thought, I knew they hated me, especially my sisters and I didn't pretend to know why. If they didn't want to come to my wedding then so be it, I didn't particularly want them there anyway, I threw myself onto my bed and just lay there for a while until I heard a knock at my door, then saw my mother enter.

"Mother" I greeted.

She smiled at me and took a seat next to me "Are you all right darling?" she asked me her American accent in full bloom.

I nodded "I'm use to it mama" I told her and she frowned.

"They shouldn't have treated you that way, father is having words with them now" she said stroking my face, even after 18 years she still knew how to calm me down "Now come on, we are due to leave" she said standing up.

"I will meet you downstairs in a minute" I said and mother nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her. I took one last look around the room I had occupied for the last 18 years and a sense of sadness overcame me, this was the last time I would see this room for a long time and I wanted to remember it exactly how it was now.

* * *

The car ride was long and dull but finally after 4 hours in the car we made it to Southampton and a sense of relief washed over me as the whole journey I was subjected to my father and brother's business talk which was extremely tedious. I had to admit I was also quite excited to see this ship that had been the topic of so many conversations, the one they called "Unsinkable" it was suppose to be a wonder, or so father had spoken.

"This is so exciting" Sarah spoke breaking the silence.

I scoffed "I thought you didn't want to come."

She lowered her head "I was wrong about what I said" she apologised.

I dismissed it knowing it wasn't genuine "Your sister has apologised Evelyn" fathers voice said sternly making me roll my eyes before smiling at my younger sister.

"Apology accepted" I lied.

Sarah smiled at me but I just turned my head away "How much longer father?" Stanley spoke.

"We're here" he said with a smile and all of us turned to look out the windows, the sight left us all flabbergasted.

"Isn't it magnificent" Mother exclaimed.

Rebecca nodded "It's just heavenly, this will be the best part of the trip" she said icily, I didn't let it bother me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Enough Rebecca" Fathers voice boomed.

As we moved further towards the ship, the crowd became thicker and thicker, everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the magnificent ship, the driver had to continuously beep the horn to get people to move but soon we were parked right outside the first class entrance.

I was the first one out of the car and was in complete awe with the masterpiece in front of me, I had never seen anything so big in all my life, I was brought out of my daze when I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, It was my fathers and I looked to him and smiled "This is truly wonderful papa" I spoke genuinely.

"Yes truly stunning" Mother agreed.

Father nodded "I do believe It's even more magnificent inside, should head in?" he asked and we nodded. I let the others walk ahead so I could take in the exterior of the ship, I could certainly see what all the fuss was about and judging by the size of the crowds so could they.

"Evelyn. Come on dear" Mothers voice said from the top of the gang way so I quickly walked up to join the rest of my family. I was about to enter then door way when it me, in just seven days time I would be arriving in New York to meet my fiancé and in just ten days time I would become Mrs Carlson and suddenly I became scared, I was only 18 was I really ready to become a wife, I've got so much more to do with my life and yet in just ten days it would be all over.

Without a moment's thought I turned sharply on my heel and hurried back down the gang plank and when I reached the bottom I ran as fast as I could as my mother and father shouted my name from the door way. What had possessed me to do this I would never know but I just needed to be alone for a moment, I kept running until I bumped into something and landed on the floor stunned.

"Oh damn I'm sorry Miss" a voice spoke catching my attention so I looked up and saw a handsome face looking at me.

I quickly stood up and brushed off her skirt "really sir, you should look where you are going!" I said sharply.

The man laughed as did the Italian man stood behind him "Weren't you the one running?" he asked and I stuttered for a moment.

"Yes but you bumped into me" I said harshly, I wasn't about to let this third class man get the better of me.

I could see he had an expression of shock on his face "Anyone ever tell you you're quite unbelievable?" he stated.

"How dare you presume to know me!"

"Jack, come on" The Italian man spoke, ah so this scoundrel had a name.

Jack turned and nodded at his friend "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Miss" he said sarcastically before walking off, I was utterly outraged, never in all my life had anyone talked to me in such a manner.

"Evelyn!" I heard my father shout from within the crowd, I breathed in deeply and began to walk towards his voice, this was something I had to do.

"Over here father" I called and he quickly found me.

"What in heaven's name are you doing child?" he asked me sternly.

I looked at him and frowned "I'm hardly a child anymore father" I said pointedly.

"Well you are behaving like one" he told me and I opened my mouth in protest "Don't argue with me Evelyn, you won't win" he warned as we walked towards the ship again and this time I went in.

* * *

_Well first chapter is up, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes with spelling or grammar, my spell checker doesn't seem to be working at the moment. Please review, it would mean a lot to get feedback._


End file.
